psi_patrol_wedlug_fanowfandomcom-20200216-history
Kasha
Opis Kasha to młoda suczka rasy Tundra Amerykańska, mieszka w Psim Patrolu lecz nie pełni w nim zawodu. Pochodzi z innego wymiaru (tego, z którego min. pochodzi Tetradi). Sunia znana także jako dwadzieścia-dwa. Jest żoną Altrona i mamą dwójki szczeniąt: Avie i Male. Wygląd Suczka w jasno- kremowe futerko z białymi ,,skarpetkami" na przednich łapach oraz jednej mniejszej na prawej tylnej. Na pysku aż do początku klatki piersiowej ma kremową łatkę, do tego jedną jasno- brązową łatkę ciągnie się aż po górną część pyska do oczu. Jej uszy są rude z ciemniejszymi na dole łatami. Po lewej stronie policzka ma szramę. Większość jej pleców jest brązowa, ma tylko rudą łatę na nich. Jej ogon jest jasnobrązowy z kremowym spodem. Oczy ma w kolorze zielonym. Na lewej łapie wygrawerowany ma numer 22. Charakter Suczka jest zdecydowana, pewna siebie, odważna, twarda i waleczna. Zanim się z kimś zaprzyjaźni woli tą osobę poznać. Po przejściach można stwierdzić, iż jest twardzielką! Nie lubi się stroić, malować, dbać o futerko. Lubi wodę i się w niej popluskać, lecz także nie przeszkadza jej zakurzone lub ubłocone futro a nawet przemoczone. Do tego oddana, lojalna, sprytna. Nie unika walki i czasem zbyt szybko myśli. Tym którym ufa i zna jest wstanie poświęcić życie. Nie lubi lowelasów i odtrąca ich zaloty. Tak naprawdę to nigdy się nie zakochała! Lubi się wyszaleć i dobrze pobawić. W kwestiach wojny jest bardzo poważna. I broni wolności i niepodległości. Gdy ma gorszy dzień potrafi warczeć na innych, lub chodzić przybita i ponarzekać. Nienawidzi gadać o przeszłości, zanim nie dołączyła do Balta. Tak jest dla przyjaciół Psiego Patrolu i samego Psiego Patrolu. Jeżeli chodzi o wrogów... Jest bardzo wredna, chamska, wyszczekana, agresywna i skora do walki, także ma uraz do szpitali i staje się agresywna jak ma pójść na jakieś badania. Gdy się ją nazwie 22 potrafi warknąć a nawet walnąć tą osobę!! Kiedyś jej miłość była jej obojętna a nawet denerwowała ją, lecz po wyjeździe na Malediwy zaczęła uważać inaczej i zakochała się w nim! Stara się przy nim hamować, jest do tego czuła, miła romantyczna. Umiejętności Świetnie biega oraz wspina się. Do tego bardzo silna w Psim Patrolu może na jakimś 2. miejscu! Wspaniale się kamufluje i myśli strategicznie. Zaliczyć zdecydowanie można zaliczyć jej spryt, dzięki któremu łatwo może wybrnąć z opresji. Rodzina * Violet- mama. * Brown- tata. * Altron- mąż. * Avie- córka. * Male- córka. Dubbing * Wersja angielska- Daniella Pindea * Wersja polska- Marta Wągrocka. Biografia Suczka urodziła się w tym samym wymiarze co Tetradi. Niezbyt pamięta rodziców, gdyż... Zostali zamordowani! A ona została porwana i przewieziona do wielkiego ośrodku laboratoriów. Okazało się, iż urodziła się z dwoma mocami! Telekinezą i lewitacją. Dlatego oznaczono ją jako 22, dokładnie nazywano ją eksperymentem 22! Dodatkowo testowali na niej nowe moce. Przeżyła wojnę cudem, gdyż była w ośrodku. Testowano na niej codziennie min. 4 żywioły, super- siłę, super- bieg, kontrolę umysłu, furię, super- inteligencję oraz niewidzialność. Podczas wojny przeżywała horror, w nocy odgłos bomb spadający, alarm jądrowy, chorobę popromienną, naloty łowców, kontrole, chowanie się po piętrach minusowych. Poprzenosili ich do zupełnie sterylnych, białych pokoi obitych poduszkami, oczywiście monitorowanych. Co z niej wydarło wręcz uczucia, gdyż spotkała się wiele razy ze strachem, śmiercią. Miesiąc po wojnie gdy miała 16 lat, przyszedł czas na jej poranne badania. Dwóch strażników wzięło ją do doktorka. Gdy on odwrócił się po zastrzyk ona zobaczyła, że na stoliku zatem za pomocą telekinezy wzięła kartę i ją schowała. Gdy wróciła do pokoju miała ją blisko siebie i usiadła na łóżku obmyślając plan. Podczas czasu na południowe badania. Strażnicy zamykali kartą drzwi gdy wyrwała się jednemu uciekając na oślep, złapali ją ale wtedy obudziło się w niej coś ...furia. Jednego ciężko zraniła i obydwu mało co nie zabiła, zatem po tym uciekła do pomieszczenia. Nikogo nie było. Widać było tylko tablice. Podeszła do jednej z nich. Był to numer 20. Po chwili zorientowała się, iż chodzi i te eksperymenty/ testy. Gdyż w głównej mierze zwracano się do niej 22, zamiast Kasha, bez problemu znalazła swój numer. Dowiedziała się na co była testowana. Ogarnęła nią trwoga. Wtem ktoś wszedł schowała się pod biurkiem. I gdy chciała uciec doktorka zorientowała się i także zaczęła nią ścigać. Wtem zobaczyła wyjście już miała przesunąć kartę, gdy nowi strażnicy ją przydybali wraz z doktorkami. Chcieli ją odesłać do pokoju i udaremnić ucieczkę oraz ukarać ją brakiem jedzenia. Wykorzystała super siłę! Szybko przesunęła kartę po czytniku. Lecz włączył się alarm, gdyż doktorka go wcisnęła. Wyszła na pustynny dziedziniec, wokół była siatka i to bardzo wysoka. Zobaczyła psy w ołowianych strojach, którzy próbowali ją złapać i uśpić chwilowo a potem albo zaciągnąć do środka lub zabić! Jeden z nich ją złapał i czymś ostrym przejechał po jej twarzy. Odepchnęła go od siebie. Zaczęła wspinać się po kracie mimo, iż przez nadajnik wszczepiony raził ją prąd. Przeskoczyła! I uciekła. Ruszyli za nią w pogoń. Bliżej wieczoru wrócili, lecz wiedziała, iż jak ma nadajnik to i tak ją znajdą i, że wyślą coś w stylu łowcy. Gdyż psy te stały po stronie Arei. Wbiła sobie zęby w łapę i wygryzła sobie nadajnik. Lecz zaraz usłyszała łowcę schowała się w krzakach. Gdy przeleciał. Już miała iść gdy natknęła się na dwójkę psów. Byli to Balto i Ernest. Na początku im nie ufała, lecz później zaufała i się zaprzyjaźnili. Pewnego dnia jedna suczka chciała przejąć władzę nad ich wymiarem. Próbowali być ruchem oporu. Pewnego dnia spotkali legendarnych Strażników Ziemi. Razem pomogli im w kolejnej Wielkiej Bitwie pokonać ją i ocalić wymiar. Po tym czasie podróży i walki zaufała Psiemu Patrolowi i postanowiła z nim zamieszkać. Moce/ Co miała testowane * Cztery żywioły- testowali to na niej, jednakże nie do końca test się udał. Umie tylko coś zrobić z wiatrem i ogniem. Np. z wiatru tornado, lub zawiej a z ognia zrobić okrąg gdzie przeciwnik będzie uwięziony. * Niewidzialność- test wypalił! Suczka potrafi się całkowicie zrobić niewidzialna. ''' * '''Super- inteligencja- test udał się i nie udał. Może być bardzo mądra, ale nie, że naukowiec! * Kontrola umysłu- test udał się! Potrafi komuś spojrzeć w oczy i za pomocą myśli kontrolować jego umysł np. ,,dyktować" co ma zrobić. * Telekineza- urodziła się z nią. Może dzięki niej unosić, psy i przedmioty. * Lewitacja- druga moc i zarazem ostatnia, z którą się urodziła. Potrafi dzięki niej latać, lub unosić się w powietrzu! * Super- siła- test udał się. Potrafi kogoś wybić w powietrze poza atmosferę! Gdy kogoś w walce pchnie potrafić zrobić pęknięcie w ścianie. Dzięki temu jest 2 pod względem siły w Psim Patrolu. Może jednak zadecydować kiedy chce przegrać wtedy jest ona osłabiona. * Super- bieg- test udał się. Potrafi bardzo szybko biegać i w Psim Patrolu jest na drugim miejscu. Czasem gdy tego chce może biec ze światłem, ale prawie nigdy tego nie robi, dlatego jest na drugim. ''' * '''Furia- wtedy jej oczy są zielone i leci z nich aura. Nie kontroluje tego i może ciężko zranić a nawet zabić, wtedy włącza się też u niej super- siła. Test udał się! Lubi # Spędzać czas z Altron'em, jej córkami, Psim Patrolem oraz przyjaciółmi Psiego Patrolu. # Bronić. # Biegać. # Siłować się. # Pobrudzić futro. # Boże Narodzenie. # Sylwester. # Wielkanoc. # Wyjazdy. # Pomagać. # Wyzwania. # Adrenalinę. # Pory roku. # Słońce. # Deszcz.. # Plaże. # Walki. # Dobro. Nie lubi # Wrogów. # Wrogów Psiego Patrolu. # Zła. # Narkotyków. # Gadać o jej przeszłości w zakładzie. # Oszustwa. # Kłamstwa. # Kobiecości. # Nazywania jej 22. # Zdrajców. # Ubierania się w sukienki. # Wizyt u lekarza. # Gdy Altron jest w tarapatach. # Gdy Altron jest smutny. # Gdy jej córki są w tarapatach. # Gdy jej córki są smutne. Hobby # Bieganie. # Siłowanie. # Wspinaczka. # Surfing. # Ćwiczenia w terenie. Strach * Brak! Ciekawostki # Jest bardzo rzadką rasą psa, gdyż to Tundra Amerykańska. # Jest z innego wymiaru. # To twardzielka. # Ma 68, 58 cm wzrostu. # Na lewym policzku ma bliznę co jet efektem je ucieczki z laboratorium. Gdyż jeden z psów wysłanych by ją zatrzymać zranił ją tym. # Pochodzi z tego wymiaru co Tetradi. # Nie brała udziału w wojnie, gdyż podczas jej trwania była w tym laboratorium. # Na lewej łapie ma numer 22. # Była najwięcej testowana w całym ośrodku ze względu na jej podatność. # Urodziła się z telekinezą i lewitacją. # Testowali na niej min. Furię, 4 żywioły, super- inteligencję, niewidzialność, super- siłę, super- bieg, kontrolę umysłu. Z czego trochę nie wyszła super- inteligencja i 4 żywioły. Operuje tylko wiatrem i ogniem. # W Psim Patrolu jest na drugim miejscu co do szybkości i drugim co do siły. # Uciekła z kompleksów laboratoriów. # Miała chorobę popromienną, jednak tylko wymiotowała i miała lekkie bóle głowy. # Mieszka w Psim Patrolu. # Gdy uciekła wygryzła sobie nadajnik. # Zakochany był w niej na początku Ernest,ale mu przeszło. # Zakochany jest w niej Altron, lecz kiedyś ona tego nie odwzajemniała. # Denerwował ją Altron, uważała iż był nie znośny. # Ona i Faith to BFF. # Gdy Psi Patrol (samce) zorganizowali konkurs piękności dla suczek, zajęła ona 2 miejsce, wraz z Colette, Vivienne, Velari, Tomirą, Aurorą, Roxy, Cloe, Rozalią oraz Mją i Nytrae. Było to największe ex equo w historii konkursów w Psiego Patrolu, jednak nie chciała brać w nim udziału! # Jest zakochana w Altronie i są małżeństwem. # Jej wersja z Kociej Katastrofy 2 jest jej przeciwieństwem! Nosi makijaż!! Także ma numer 22 na łapie, lecz o dziwo mocy nie ma. # Jako Mighty Pup ma tylko strój, moce to już ma od dzieciństwa no i były na niej robione eksperymenty. # Ona i Altron mają dwójkę szczeniąt: Avie i Male. # Razem z Altronem wzięli ślub na Fiji, na plaży Goa. # Była eksperymentem. # Jej rodzice zostali zamordowani gdy była jeszcze szczenięciem. # Od razu wrzeszczy albo rzuca się na kogoś po nazwaniu jej 22. Galeria Kashy Kasha.PNG Kasha_and_her_powers.PNG|Jej moce Kasha_and_Altron_by_Puppy.png|ARCYCUDNE ARCYDZIEŁO NARYSOWANE PRZEZ PUPPY LOFFICAM JE :33 <333 Kasha and Flurr.jpg|WOOW! ARCYCUDNE ARCYDZIEŁO :33 LOFFICAM TO!! KAPITALNE I EPICKIE :3 <33Narysowane przez ^^ToyFreddy^^1 . Flurr i Kasha ,dwie potężne suczki. Altron and Kasha.PNG|Altron z Kashą, jak zwykle flirtujący z nią Faith_and_Kasha_watching_moon_eclipse.JPG|Ogląda z Faith najdłuższe zaćmienie księżyca. 1534105160688.png|OMG!!! Arcydowne arcydzieło :33 Uwielbiam :3Narysowane przez Puppy Kasha_and_Altron_in_real_show.png|Kasha i Altron w realnym show. Kasha_Nick_Faith_and_Altron_at_the_fireplace.JPG|KAPITALNE ARCYDZIEŁO NARSYOWANE PRZEZ JULCZYDLO! <333 KOFFAM :33 1534570725851.png|Kapitalne arcydzieło :33 Cudeńko:3 ❤️ Love!!Narysowane przez Puppy Kasha as catastrophe crew kitten.PNG|Jako kociak z Kociej Katastrofy 2 Kasha and Altron for Chye.jpg|ARCYDUEŃKO :33 Koffam <33Narysowani przez ^^ToyFredd^1 1535447669452.png|AA!! ARCYCUDNE ARCYDZIEŁO:33 Nie mogę się napatrzeć <33Zrobione przez Puppy. Kasha_sitting_in_real_show.PNG|W realnym show Kasha_as_a_Mighty_Pup.PNG KashaByShiraz.jpg|AWW! ARCYCUDOWNE :3 Brak mi słów kocham <33Narysowane przez Shiraz Vitani and Kasha diving into the leavs.jpg|Vitani i Kasha (raczej jej ogon)nurkują w liściach. Kasumi Faith Kasha Solo and Barnim in real show.PNG Altron_and_Kasha_before_their_wedding_with_Nick_and_Faith_by_Wafel.png|OMD! OMG!! ARCYCUDNE I ARCY PIĘKNIE ARCYCUDAŚNE ARCYDZIEŁO:33 <3 Nie mogę się napatrzeć<333 Kocham:333 Narysowane przez KruchyWafel<33 Kasha_Altron_Faith_Nick_Balto_and_Ernest_22_Team.PNG|Drużyna 22. Do przyszłego speedpaint. Kasha.png|Słodki rysunek narysowany przez Szanelek <33 :3 Worrior_Kasha.jpg|OMD! OMG!! ARCUCUDAŚNE ARCYDZIEŁO <333 Kocham i uwielbiam <333 Narysowane przez Wilczeqq 1542734404033.png|OMD!! OMG!! ARCYCUDOWNE ARCYDZIEŁO! KOFAM TO <33 :3 Narysowane przez KruchegoWafla Kasha w stroju na Sylwestra. <3 HalloweenDarlingHalloween.jpg|OMD! ARCYDZIEŁO CUDOWNE <333 Narysowane przez Shiraz :3 Heh, spóźniony fanart z halloween. Nie szkodzi ;) 63D7F2D5-416C-460B-8666-5486FB9F2A18.png|Grudniowy challenge dzień 17 Śnieżyca Untitled175.png|OMD! OMG! OMD! ARCYCUDOWNE ARCYDZIEŁO <333 Brak słów <333 Kocham :3 Z okazji walentynek Narysowane przez Wafel <3 Untitled229.png|OMD! OMG! ARCYDZIEŁO ARCYDZIEŁ <333 Kocham <33 Brak słow <3By KruchyWafel Kasha sitting.PNG Kasha dla Chye Maverest Forever.png|Prześliczny rysunek ❤️❤️ Narysowany przez Merpupfire❤️ Kasha i Altron by Toy.jpg|OMD! Cudowne arcydzieło arcydzieł���� Kocham ❤️❤️❣️ Nie mogę się napatrzeć�� By Toy 1563861214883.png|OMG! OMD! PRZECUDOWNY ARCYŚ. ���� ❤️❤️❣️Uwielbiam, te łapki, ekspresje.���� Nie mogę się napatrzeć. Kocham❤️❤️❣️ Narysowane przez Wafel <3 Project Capture (57).png|Woow<3 ARCYCUDNY Arcyś �� ❤️❤️❣️ Brawa <33 Niezmierne dzięki za arcysia �� ❤️❤️❣️ Kocham �� Narysowane przez Everestiskay12 Kasha getting angry after calling her 22.PNG|Po tym gdy ktoś nazywa ją 22. Mimo że cytat pochodzi z odcinka 22 to nie jest ilustracja z niego KashaByShiraz.png|WOOWIE! To jest arcycudaśne arcydzieło���� ❤️❤️❣️ Ta mina i strój���� Po prostu cudo❤️ Kasha w stroju podróżniczki narysowana przez Shiraz Pups celebrating New Years Eve tittle card.PNG|Okładka do opowiadania "Pieski świętują Sylwestra" Altron and Kasha December Challenge 2 Day 21 Starless Night.PNG|Grudniowy Challenge 2 Dzień 21 Bezgwiezdna noc Kasha holding her name by Kama13.JPG|OMG! Jakie to jest przepiękne������ Arcysio❤️ Kasha wyszła mega uroczo ^^ Cudo narysowane przez Kama13 Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Wymyślone Postacie Kategoria:Duże psy Kategoria:Duże suczki Kategoria:Duża suczka Kategoria:Rzadka rasa Kategoria:Rzadkie rasy Kategoria:Ekipa Kategoria:Piesek pierwszego pokolenia Kategoria:Suczki Kategoria:Suczka Kategoria:Sunia Kategoria:Suczka bez zawodu Kategoria:Przyjaciel Psiego Patrolu Kategoria:Pomocnik Psiego patrolu Kategoria:Mieszka w Psim Patrolu Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Dziewczyna Kategoria:Dziewczynki Kategoria:Dziewczęta Kategoria:Twardzielka Kategoria:Twardzielki Kategoria:OC Chye Kategoria:OC Kategoria:Psy z innego wymiaru Kategoria:Psy z innego wymiaru. Kategoria:Piesek z innego wymiaru Kategoria:Sunia z innego wymiaru Kategoria:Kasha Kategoria:Tundra amerykańska Kategoria:Tundry amerykańskie Kategoria:Eksperyment Kategoria:Eksperymenty Kategoria:Nastolatki Kategoria:Nastolatka Kategoria:Mieszkaniec bazy Psiego Patrolu Kategoria:Pieski z innego wymiaru